


Прошлое

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [12]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Flashback, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Прошлое

Мимо проносятся пейзажи прекрасного города, но Пиа не может остановиться, чтобы их рассмотреть. Она бежит так быстро, как только может. Иначе ее поймают.

Старинные супердроиды модели B2 эпохи Войн клонов были одними из самых жестоких. Здесь и сейчас они принадлежали какому-то графу, чьего имени Пиа не знала. Знала только, что он захватил их планету и использует ее для обороны и добычи чего-то ценного на своем заводе. Впрочем, проще сказать, Пиа наверняка знала только одно. Если ее поймают, то живой ей не быть.

Раньше эти дроиды были бойцами и расходным материалом в войнах, они являлись основой армии сепаратистов. Сейчас же, служа у этого графа, они использовались для защиты его территории, а также для ловли нарушителей. Граф ввел комендантский час, после которого на улице обычно не бывает никого, кроме мелких никому ненужных существ.

Проблема для Пии была не в том, чтобы сидеть дома во время комендантского часа, а в отсутствии этого дома. Сколько она себя помнила, то жила на улице. Часто ей помогали разные люди, которым было жаль бродягу, хоть она так не выглядела. Для того, кто жил на улице, Пиа выглядела очень опрятно.

Раньше, до прихода графа, Пиа была мусорщиком. Ее товар обычно оценивали высоко, и очень часто у нее закупались различные контрабандисты. Еще чаще – они давали ей личные поручения для поиска чего-либо. Так она и выживала, и ей такая жизнь даже нравилась. Она была маленькая и проворная, и спокойно могла пролезать туда, куда другие не могли.

И так, получив задание украсть несколько слитков того, что производит граф для какой-то статной женщины с ее спутником, Пиа даже не задумалась об опасности, и что с ней может сделать сам граф. Насколько поняла Пиа, эта женщина была важной персоной где-то в центре галактики, а слитки ей были нужны для доказательства того, что делает граф. Как ей объяснили, они хотят сделать все, чтобы он ушел с этой планеты, и она им поверила. Помимо избавления от графа, они пообещали ей кучу кредитов – Пиа не знала, где именно такие используются, но подумала, что чужие валюты не бывают лишними. А в залог ей дали кулон с красным камнем внутри: в темноте он слегка светился. Ей хватило этого, чтобы решиться.

После появления графа на ее планете, Пиа очень редко занималась своим делом, а если и занималась, то только ночью. Опасно, тут не поспоришь, но еще опаснее, если тебя увидят ворующим что-то.

И вот, наступает та самая ночь, Пиа берет с собой ровно ничего: ей и не надо, вдруг если ее заметят, то подумают, что она просто чей-то сбежавший ребенок. Она выходит в темноту ночи и идет к огромной огороженной территории, служившей временным пристанищем для графа и его железяк. По пути ей встретилось всего несколько дроидов модели B1, намного слабее и глупее своих старших братьев. Таких и отправляли патрулировать территорию города ночью. То, что они не такие развитые как их собратья не значило, что они не смогут поймать тебя или даже убить.

Проникнуть на охраняемую территорию для Пии труда не составило. Проблема была в том, какой из контейнеров ей надо было вскрыть и чем именно. Пройдя медленно ближе к центру площадки с этими самыми контейнерами, Пиа выбрала тот, что был больше всего. Он был в два раза выше нее, но замок был снизу. Она сняла с шеи кулон, оставленный той женщиной в залог, и осмотрела его. Оставалось только надеется, что она не сломает его и не останется без оплаты. Подцепив и без того шаткий замок, Пиа сделала несколько усилий и все же смогла открыть контейнер. Целая куча серебристых слитков смотрела на нее оттуда. Пиа попыталась прикинуть, сколько из них она сможет унести, когда несколько патрульных дроидов вышли из-за угла. Пиа схватила несколько слитков и побежала, но они уже включили тревогу. Скорее всего, дроиды заметили не ее, а открытый контейнер, из-за чего и включили тревогу. Она смогла бы затаиться, если бы эта мысль дошла до нее чуть пораньше.

Она бежит, перепрыгивая барьер, а за ней целая толпа дроидов. В голове единственная мысль: только бы не упасть. Ей не хотелось думать о том, что с ней сделают, если поймают. Сейчас она пыталась продумать свой дальнейший маршрут через город, чтобы затеряться и оторваться от преследования.

Пара поворотов, прыжок через забор, и вот Пиа почти у безопасного места. Еще немного, и она сможет выбраться из этой передряги и передохнуть. На деньги, которые она копила, Пиа купит себе столько еды, что устроит пир для себя и для других своих знакомых. Вполне заслуженно после сегодняшней ночи. Но тут она падает, и ее хватает холодная металлическая рука супердроида B2.

Ей было девять, но она до сих пор вспоминает это как страшный сон.


End file.
